


Down the Shore Everything's All Right by thehoyden (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Hawaii 5-0 - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a better than average chance that Danny is getting crazier by association -- and he wouldn't change it for the world (although he could do without the head injuries, thanks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Shore Everything's All Right by thehoyden (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down the Shore Everything's All Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140407) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



  
**Title:** [Down the Shore Everything's All Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/140407)  
 **Author:** [](http://thehoyden.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thehoyden**](http://thehoyden.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Hawaii 5-0  
 **Pairing:** Danny/Steve  
 **Summary:** _There's a better than average chance that Danny is getting crazier by association -- and he wouldn't change it for the world (although he could do without the head injuries, thanks)._  
 **Duration:** 23:34 min | **Size:** 18.9 MB | **Format:** mp3  
 **Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.net/shared/3iiif8xdyy)

 **Streaming:** at [inkjunket.dreamwidth.org](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/34298.html).

  
Thanks to [](http://thehoyden.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thehoyden**](http://thehoyden.dreamwidth.org/) for permission to record, and thanks to [](http://phineasjones.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**phineasjones**](http://phineasjones.dreamwidth.org/) for beta!


End file.
